Supernatural: 100 Words of Drabble
by xFaithyx
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE: This is my drabble challenge section. Each Chapter is a new drabble.
1. Combustible

**Author's Note: This is my very first drabble so I'm a bit intimidated. I welcome comments!! Also… Pistachios really are spontaneously combustible. **

**Go Here to check it out if you want: Ok, the link won't work but you can look it up on Wiki – Spontaneous Combustible Materials or Spontaneous Combustion.**

Sam and Dean were in a bar in some small town. It was an angry spirit they were investigating. Sam was scanning the backroom with the EMF detector.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed.

Dean was shaking a very large can of pistachios.

"Dude, this is like the biggest can of nuts I've ever seen."

Sam looked at his brother, "Hey, stop shaking that!"

"Why?"

"It's combustible."

"Combustible? You mean like in blowing up?"

"Yeah, like in blowing up."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that?" Dean said, putting the can down gently.

"I just did, jerk."

"Coulda told me sooner, bitch."


	2. All of a Sudden

**Author's Note: **

**Word/Phrase: All of a Sudden**

**Rules: 100 Words**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural. Oh, how I wish that I did. This is all for fun and entertainment. With Sam and Dean running around in my little brain (usually in towels… *big grin*) how can it not be FUN!!! **

**Players: Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, Muffy Morrigan, PADavis, Mahtalie, Sherry Darling, SupernaturalSammy67, TCB 0.5, twinchaosblade, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, Moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Silver Ruffian, xFaithyx, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505. Sorry if I missed anyone.**

**Word Count: 100 on the dot! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean trudged through the forest; a gas can in hand, a shovel in the other. Sam was by his side with a bag of rock salt and another shovel. Walking in silence they came to a clearing and a lone grave, marked by a small wooden cross shoved into the earth. Side by side they stared down at the long forgotten burial site. All of a sudden the sky opened up and rain poured down on them. Dean turned to Sam.

"Isn't this peachy?"

"Remind me why we do this?"

Sam smiled,

"To save the world?"

"Oh yeah." Dean muttered.


	3. Belly

**Author's Note: **

**Word/Phrase: Belly - Rules: 100 Words**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural. Oh, how I wish that I did. This is all for fun and entertainment. With Sam and Dean running around in my little brain (usually in towels… *big grin*) how can it not be FUN!!! **

**Players: Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam, Mad Server, IheartSam7, Orange Autumn, NC Girl, Nana56, Muffy Morrigan, PADavis, Mahtalie, Sherry Darling, SupernaturalSammy67, TCB 0.5, twinchaosblade, InSecret, deangirl1, Supernoodle, Vanessa Sgroi, Moonlight80, Chailyn, Dream Painter, Silver Ruffian, xFaithyx, Thru Terry's Eyes, writergirl94, sweetysmart0505. **

**Sorry if I missed anyone.**

**Word Count: 100 on the dot! **

Dean moaned as his hand slid down the woman's firm flat belly.

"You're a little hottie aren't ya?"

Dean continued planting feathery kisses on that amazing belly.

"DEAN!!"

He was jolted by a pillow in the head. Dean yelled.

"Hey! What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

"Dude, you talk in your sleep."

"So?"

"And moan."

"Again I say. So?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean glared.

"Wake me up like that again, it won't matter you're my brother Sammy."

"I'm sleepin' here."

"Too bad, so sad."

Dean rolled over and closed his eyes, wanting to get back into his dream.

**A/N 2 – OK… With a prompt word like BELLY, there was no where else my mind could go but wander slightly into the gutter. SORRY!!**


	4. Keen

**Author's Note: **

**Word/Phrase: Keen - Rules: 100 Words**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural. Oh, how I wish that I did. This is all for fun and entertainment. With Sam and Dean running around in my little brain (usually in towels… *big grin*) how can it not be FUN!!! **

**Players: Too Many to List Here – See Enkidu07's or Onyx Moonbeam's Profile for a List.**

**Word Count: 100 on the dot! **

Dean walked the deserted highway at a brisk pace. Sam behind him, he didn't care where. Sam could fend for himself. Tucking his head down he heard footsteps hurry to catch up. Before Sam could speak Dean glared.

"Dude, you OK?"

Sam looked down sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Peachy friggin' keen, jelly bean."

"Dude, it just…"

"It just what? You know what? Your driving privileges are revoked for a week, wait… a month, no… a YEAR!"

"We just ran out of gas."

"How could you let my BABY run out of gas Sam? It's inexcusable."

Dean stalked off mumbling


	5. Raw

**Author's Note: **

**Word/Phrase: Raw - Rules: 100 Words**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural. Oh, how I wish that I did. This is all for fun and entertainment. With Sam and Dean running around in my little brain (usually in towels… *big grin*) how can it not be FUN!!! **

**Players: Too Many to List Here – See Enkidu07's or Onyx Moonbeam's Profile for a List.**

*****Spoiler-ish for Season 4 – Yellow Fever Episode**

**Word Count: 100 on the dot! **

Sam got the first aid kit from the car and sat down on the bed next to Dean.

"Damn it Dean, would you stop scratching. You've rubbed it raw."

"Well, it _ITCHES_."

Sam opened the kit and pulled out the antiseptic wipes. He started to clean Dean's forearm where he had scratched till it bled.

"How come I get the ghost sickness crap? Why's it always me?"

"Stop being such a baby. You KNOW why."

"Yeah, because I'm a dick? That is so unfair. I'm NOT a dick."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

"If the ghost sickness fits dude?"


End file.
